


flame of youth

by taazo_kaan



Series: the suns companion [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taazo_kaan/pseuds/taazo_kaan
Summary: inspired by a prompt list on tumblr by @sufferthorns ! follow her or die
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Series: the suns companion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786090
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	flame of youth

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt list on tumblr by @sufferthorns ! follow her or die

luavyna was _cold_. she had been assigned the dawn watch, and daedra knows it was freezing up there. her fingers bounced as they rested atop the stone wall, tinged a dark violet in contrast with their usual pale grey. she tried distracting herself, her eyes falling at the walls of bruma without really watching – they seemed so small from the temple, but she knew they were anything but. a chilled wind blew over the temple, and she clenched her fingers into fists again, feeling the cold run right through her body again.

a warm presence washed over her, as she tore her gaze away from bruma to look back at her hand; she found another resting upon it – shielding it from the winter. normally, she would flinch away. she had to be prepared if anything came to the temple – no time for hand holding. but this time she couldn’t find it in her to care, and moved to intertwine their fingers together in a swell of heat. she looked up and him and gave him a small smile,

“how romantic of you – you’re too sappy.”

“am i?” he smirked, “how’s this, then?” he leant down and caught her lips in a kiss, smiling against them. she certainly didn’t resist, falling into the kiss. she let her eyes flutter close and moved her hand along the wall, feeling for something.

lua’s hand sunk into a pile of snow and she had to keep from smiling as she grabbed at it and shoved it into martin’s chest, breaking away and giggling. sure, maybe it was childish, but didn’t they deserve some fun?

martin’s face contorted into shock, looking at the snow before it fell away into a grin as he looked around and balled up another pile of it, hurling it at lua. she put her arms in front of her face and shielded from the blow, shaking off the snow and falling backwards into a particularly large pile.

she laid backwards in the snow, stifling a laugh as her legs scrambled to get footing on the stone. martin’s hand stretched to meet hers and she grasped it like it was a lifeline, standing and falling forwards into him.

he looked down at her like she was his heart, his lungs, everything that kept him alive. like she was the beat of his chest and a fresh breath of air. and despite his greying hair and the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes he felt reborn every time he laid eyes on her.

“you keep me young, and even though we grow older each and every day, a flame of youth is ever present, and you ignite it in me.”

lua’s lips parted, she didn’t understand how he could melt her heart and buckle her knees with his words alone but he _did_ every time – he never failed to surprise her. her eyes sparkled with the light of the rising sun as she whispered against his skin,

“shut up and kiss me.”

he pressed his lips to hers and she felt like she was on fire – like the world could freeze and she wouldn’t notice. suddenly, she didn’t feel so cold anymore.


End file.
